Adjustable strollers are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,406 presents a folding-collapsible double-seat baby stroller with the seats thereof disposed side by side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,405 presents a convertible twin/single seat stroller for providing a two-in-one stroller that can be expanded to carry two children. In this publication, the seats are disposed in tandem mode.
However, no prior art publication has presented an adjustable stroller in which the seats can be arranged side by side as well as in tandem mode.
The object (or concept) of the Adjustable stroller is a tandem stroller that would be capable of converting to a side by side stroller, depending on the user's needs.
Another object (or concept) of the Adjustable stroller is to enable to configure the stroller to use one or two seats.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.